


Sense of alienation

by Chiiizuru



Series: 锤基PWP [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 叔侄, 地下停车场, 年龄差, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: ⚠️年龄差+地下停车场⚠️叔侄、强迫
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 锤基PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713274
Kudos: 5





	Sense of alienation

“这是第几次了？”  
Thor揪起坐在拘留室角落里的Loki，满腔的怨气让他怒火中烧。  
“三……或者五？”  
Loki还是一脸玩世不恭的样子，上次开裂的眼角还没有完全恢复，这次侧脸上又被划了一道口子。  
“和谁？”  
“呃…几个酒吧里的人。”  
Loki舔了舔嘴角的血污，有些头疼的扶了扶额头。  
“酒吧？我说过多少次了，你不能去酒吧！”  
Thor抓住Loki衣领和他对视着，怒火已经快要爆发出来了。  
“呵……”Loki却无所谓的勾起嘴角。  
“回去说。”  
Thor转身走出了警署，紧皱着眉头刻意压制住自己。  
“遵命～”显然他这句话带有玩味的意思，  
“下次见～”Loki走时还不忘对警署的大胸金发男警官吹了声口哨。

Loki是Thor的侄子，说实话Thor并没想到Loki会变成现在这幅模样，小时候的他不爱说话十分安静，每天只喜欢跟着他乱转。直到两年前，一切都发生了改变，Loki的父亲在一次意外事故中不幸去世，他从那之后就性情大变，开始放纵自己，不去学校也不回家，整天和不良少年混在一起，喝酒打架嗑药，一系列你能想到的不良行径他都做了个遍。而Thor在他的父亲去世之后成了他的监护人，每次Thor试图和他好好谈谈，他都是一副满不在乎的态度，然后继续着他的堕落。

警署凌晨的地下停车场已经十分冷清。  
“上车。”  
“我不回去。”  
“我让你上车。”  
“啊，新车啊……借我开两天？”  
Loki的手指划过引擎盖。  
“……我不想再说第三遍。”  
Thor的语气已经很差了。  
“……不借算了。”Loki轻哼一声，  
“拜拜，Odinson叔叔，下次再见。”  
打着哈欠，伸着懒腰就往出口走去。

还没等他走几步，手臂就被一股强大的力量拽住了。  
“喂！”Loki被拽的生疼。  
“……”Thor直接把他扔进了后座。  
“我不回去。”  
Loki一条腿蹬住了快要关上的车门。  
“别废话，你知道我不会听你的。”  
“我也不会听你的。”Loki和他对质着。  
“你现在最好安分点，你知道惹怒我的后果是什么。”  
“呵，后果？你那个笨拙的脑袋能想出什么事？惩罚我每天陪你做可笑的祷告，还是帮你给办公室对你抛媚眼的女孩一个约炮邀请？”  
Loki连续不断的攻击着。  
“住嘴，Loki。”  
Thor黑着脸，低沉的语气近乎是爆发前的低吼。  
“噢！对，你最会做的事就是用你唯一有用的“下体”实施你所谓的“教育”？”  
Loki连续不断的攻击彻底激怒了Thor，Thor直接上车拽住了Loki的衣领，用一种极度愤怒的眼神盯着他，气的双眼都要炸了。  
“管好你的嘴，我现在不想说这个事。”  
“你凭什么管我。”  
“凭我现在是你的监护人。”  
“呵，可笑至极，那个老家伙已经死了，我亲爱的叔叔。”  
Loki还是无所谓的笑着，眼神充满了不屑。  
“给我放尊重点，他是你父亲！”  
“父亲？见都没见过几次的人你把他称做我的“父亲”？除了酗酒和家暴他还会干什么？就连死了都还要捆绑我？他就该死。噢，我明白了，你就是他派来监视我的吧，在他死后继续折磨我？”  
“……”Thor的怒火更旺了，眼里似乎燃起了红光，他此时就像是个蒸汽机的活塞，快要被气浪冲顶。  
“Odinson，就算我之前跟你上过床，现在也已经没有半点关系了，难道你以为我跟你是来真的？别搞笑了，我只是觉得好玩而已。”  
Loki嬉皮笑脸的说着，一脸玩弄的态度。

一个响亮的耳光打在了Loki的脸上，无可抑制的愤怒在Thor的血管里翻滚，他气的青筋突爆，双手有些颤抖。Loki只感觉一阵火辣的痛感传来，他侧着头轻笑了一声，抹了抹嘴角渗出的血汁，还有些湿润的头发散落在额前，他仰靠在座椅上，眯着眼用一种及其轻蔑的眼神看着Thor。

“离我远点，Odinson，你让我感到恶心。”  
“恶心？我就这么让你讨厌吗？！”  
Loki这些话比沾上毒药的刀子还要毒辣，Thor感觉全身都在燃烧，他看着Loki满不在乎的样子，这一天挤压的怒气如火山一样喷发了。  
“好，这是你说的，我唯一有用的东西就是对你实施“特殊教育”。”

Thor拉过Loki把他放倒在座椅上，一只手按住他的手腕，一条腿顶住了他的下跨。Thor愤怒的扯开他的上衣，白皙的身体上还留有未愈合的伤口和淤青全部展现在Thor面前，然而此时的Thor已经被怒火冲昏了头，他毫不在乎的开始啃咬Loki的肩头和脖颈，Loki被他猛烈的啃咬弄的生疼，他奋力的想要踹开Thor，但他力气实在是太大了，Loki根本挪不动他。

“放开我！！”Loki怒喝着。  
Thor依旧不管，死死的钳制住了他乱动的身体，不断上升的火气就像飓风一般狂奔着，似乎有两个恶魔吸附在Thor肩头，现在的他只想要毁灭眼前的一切。Loki的脖颈已经浮现出几块红紫色的印记，分不清是之前的伤痕还是Thor刚才的暴行，他只感觉各种疼痛交杂在一起，眼睛已经开始发红。

“你就是个变态！精虫上脑的混蛋！我要杀……”  
Thor一个吻堵住了他的嘴，Thor的手扣在他的脑后，让他无法转动脑袋，只能被动的接受着。挤压的嘴唇不断摩擦，Loki想要逃脱他舌尖猛烈的进犯，却又被狠狠打开了口腔，他不知道这算不算得上是一个吻，用力的吮吸和啃咬让它带上了血腥味，Loki狠狠的咬了一下Thor的嘴唇，Thor有些疼痛的舔了舔自己的嘴角，唇上也渗出了血液。

然而Thor并不打算放过Loki，他反手捂住了他的嘴，显然是不想再听到他的胡言乱语。Thor开始揉捏着他胸前的两点，揉捏的同时还用力的揪着，似乎是在发泄，他粗糙的手掌滑过Loki的肌肤，身上的疼痛连续不断的传来，Thor开始吮吸着Loki的乳尖，来回的啃咬让两点已经变得红肿挺立，而被堵住的嘴让Loki没办法继续他的控诉，只能看着眼前怒气冲天的家伙在自己身上实施暴行。

Loki胡乱的蹬着双腿，一脚踹在了Thor的肚子上，Thor疼的往后一退，放开了钳制Loki的手。Loki想要打开背后的车门逃出去，却发现已经被上了锁，而此时Thor已经发现了他的动作，再次扑了上来，这次他直接拽住了Loki的裤子，Loki能感觉到一块坚硬的炙热顶在了他的大腿上，Loki试图拽住自己不断往下拉的裤子，却被Thor连同内裤一起扯了下来。

Thor握住他裸露在外的性器，来回抚慰的频率让Loki有了反应，Thor亲吻着他的双唇，没有任何温柔的因素可言，只有毫无情感的进犯和控制，两人相对的反抗让他们都喘起了粗气，Loki的脸颊已经泛起了一层粉红，他被Thor搞的浑身都在痛，但身下那个家伙传出的快感又让他不得不承认此时的欲望。

“你疯了？！”Loki恶狠狠的瞪着Thor。  
“不，我们都疯了。”  
从他们第一次做爱开始，他们就已经疯了，什么道德理智早就被摔的破碎，而这之后的一切也都像是偏离了轨道一样开始疯狂冲撞，他们的关系早就不再单纯，也不知道是从什么时候开始，他们的位置变得如此对立，只要还存在于这个世界一天他们就要互相折磨。

Thor掰开Loki的双腿，直接将手指插进了后穴，毫无防备的进入就像是一根刺深深的扎了进来，Thor的手指在细窄的甬道里来回搅动着，Loki只感觉所有的疼痛都汇集到了自己身下，身体的无力感让他没办法集中精神，Thor的衬衫已经被他扯得皱巴巴的。

“你……你给我出去！”  
“出去？你的身体可不是这么说的。”  
Thor继续着他的施虐，没有任何像样的前戏，Thor就这么捅了进来，显然后穴还不够湿润，但他还是蛮横的往里挤，还未扩张的穴口传来撕裂般的疼痛，Loki愤怒的想要推开Thor，但他的下身却被压的死死的，他的手在Thor后背上不停的乱抓，宽阔的后背上已经刻出了一道道细小的血纹。

Thor更加用力的往里戳，想要把自己炙热到快要爆发的欲望全部按进去，来回不断的撕裂简直就是酷刑，不管Loki如何的控诉如何的拒绝，他都没有停止身下动作的意思，Thor最终把他粗壮的柱体完全插进了细窄的穴口，粉色的软肉被完全的撑开，Loki想要排斥这个粗蛮家伙的入侵，但穴口却颤抖着擒住了他的阴茎，每一寸褶皱都被撑的平平整整。

Thor正式开始了他的“教育”，他开始粗暴的进出，每一次猛烈的撞击都像是要把Loki贯穿，Loki咬着Thor的肩膀，努力抑制住想要痛呼的冲动，那个东西还在不停的深入，Thor越加变本加厉的撞击着，显然他的怒火还在不断爆发。

“不……Thor！快停下！”  
Loki身体发出的疼痛感告诉他必须要停止，但Thor却毫无怜悯之心的抽插着，他任凭Loki在自己身上捶打啃咬着，暴力的顶撞让穴口微微裂开，渗出了几点血珠。Loki的眼角已经溢出了生理性的泪水，他恨死了身上的这个家伙，他每次都是这样，谈不了的事情都用这种残暴侵略的方式解决，他简直比大麻还大麻，麻醉的同时也在把他推向地狱。

Thor不留余地的抽插着，一次又一次把阴茎钉入他的身体，这根本不算是性爱，这就是一种赤裸裸的惩罚，Loki疼的全身都在发抖，他的双腿似乎失去了直觉，精神上的某处在逐渐被抽离，痛苦的愉悦不断的鞭打着他的神经，穴口已经变得湿润，敏感带的不断摩擦传来了快感，酥麻的感觉从下体冲到了大脑，他已经被完全撕裂开了。

Thor捞起Loki的腰，让他面对着自己坐下，粗硬的阴茎继续向前猛进，Thor舔舐着他的肩颈，舌头的摩擦带着丝丝涎液滑过Loki的伤口，疼痛夹杂着快感一层又一层的涌来，他就像是个没有灵魂的物体被Thor拿在手中来回玩弄。Loki重重的拉开身体，又重重的坐下，Thor更加野蛮的进行他的侵略，双手不断揉捏着他臀部的软肉，时不时还落下几个巴掌。

Loki后穴的液体顺着臀线流到了车座上，湿润的后穴更加方便了肆虐的进出，Thor狂暴的戳弄更深更用力，灼热的呼吸扫过Loki的肩膀和脖颈，他能清楚的看到Thor此时实施的制裁，蔚蓝的双眼里除了愤怒还充斥着原始的欲望。Loki的腰已经酸楚无比，身体各处的疼痛还是一刻不停的袭来，酥麻的电流还在刺激着他，他的身体开始附和着Thor的频率扭动起来，以期望能减少一点点疼痛。

然而Thor似乎并不想就这样结束对Loki的“教育”，他把Loki抱了起来，接下来的动作让Loki倒吸了一口凉气，Thor打开车门把他抱出去，直接让他趴在了汽车的引擎盖上。

“哈…哈…你，你，不行，快…快放开我！”  
Loki无力的反抗着，巨大的羞耻感让他的脸涨得通红，Thor根本不理会他的呵斥，直接从后面捅了进来，粗长的柱体似乎就要贯穿他的小腹，贪婪的欲望开始不断爆发，Thor像野兽一样攻击着他，全身紧绷的肌肉、布满汗水的肌肤、手臂上凸起的青筋，这一切都让他更充满了一种压倒性的狂热。

Loki奋力的支撑着自己的身体，不断颤抖的双腿已经快要瘫软下去，电流在他的身体里越来越激烈，几乎遍布了全身，以至于每一个毛孔都张开了。狂乱的抽插犹如黑夜的深渊，凶狠、暧昧的巨浪卷走了他的思想，Loki的视线开始模糊，他分不清此时的感觉是疼痛还是快乐，一切都是荒唐的、疯狂的。Loki咬着下唇试图把挂在咽喉的喊叫憋回去，似乎只有这样，他才能在Thor面前保留他唯一的一点自尊。

Thor扣住他的腰窝，再次贴了上来，身下的囊袋撞击着Loki的臀部，阴茎进出穴口的咕唧声在空荡的地下室里越发清晰，原始的欲望在两腿的交汇处不停的闪动，没有余留的爆裂挤压着、压迫着，碰撞出巨大的、橘红色的火光，Loki的身体就像是烟火纷飞的战场，而Thor就像是汹涌的炮弹，不断的猛进、攻击、再攻击。

Loki在强烈的眩晕中射了出来，白色的浊液打在了黑色的甲板上，他瞬间有一种快要解脱束缚的快感，然而身后的怪物仍在不停的鞭打着他的后穴，黑夜的幻觉似乎在他眼前开始变换，前赴后继的快感不断向下俯冲，Loki无法自控的叫了出来，他能感觉自己的涎液已经从嘴角流了下来，但他根本来不及管这些。

湿润的甬道吮吸着那根巨大的阴茎，他们就像炫目的波浪来回撞击着深处的暗礁，Thor快速的捣进他的肉穴，直到最后也没有停止哪怕只有一秒钟的暴行，猛烈的碰撞彻底摧毁了他的身躯，直到紧密的贴合处流出白色的浊液，Thor才喘着粗气放慢速度停止了动作。

Loki直接瘫倒在了引擎盖上，空洞的眼神早已失焦，灵活的银舌头也无法再说出一个字。Thor抱起他放回了车里，两人方才的怒火似乎已经消退大半，Loki紧闭着双眼依靠在座椅上，脸上还挂着未消退下去的潮红，Thor把一块毛毯盖在了他的身上，他轻轻的拨动着Loki额前的头发，想要在他额上留下一吻，但Loki却转过头拒绝了他的吻。

夜色早已降临，窗外略带寒气的风吹了进来，黑色的汽车在空旷的公路上行驶着，车盖上的白色污点也被黑暗吞没，Thor点燃了一只烟，他们都没有说话，似乎谁也不愿打破这个难得的安静。

Thor透过后视镜看到低垂着脑袋的Loki，他不知道他是不是睡着了，在拐过几个弯道之后，Thor率先打破了沉默。

“Loki，别再这样了。”  
“……”  
“我不想再和你争吵了。”  
“……”Loki沉默着。  
“我真的这么让你讨厌吗？”

Loki依旧没有回答，夜晚似乎带上了一种忧郁，细小的雨点开始坠落，冷漠的气息随之扩散，除了自己的心跳，他们听不见任何声音。

“……我恨你。”  
Loki的声音里带有一种刻薄的语气。

Thor沉默了一会儿，低沉的语气夹杂着一丝复杂的情感，微弱却很清晰。

“抱歉……我爱你。”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🥰


End file.
